Any Requests?
by anonymousauthor406
Summary: New guy here willing to take pretty much any request. Details inside. UPDATE: All current requests have been posted. Closing requests for now; I'll likely start taking them again later / Please do leave reviews if you're enjoying these (or even if you're not). I take every review to heart because I want to produce the best content for you guys, but I can't if I don't hear from you.
1. Notes

Hey everyone -

I'm relatively new to the fandom, and I thought that since I've hit a bit of a bit of a rough patch with my first major fic, I'd see if anyone here had any requests for new content or any ideas that you'd like to see explored. I know I'm nowhere near as good as some of the older members of the fandom but I thought I'd give it a shot if there was anyone interested.

I'm pretty open but I thought I'd lay these few guidelines:

In terms of pairings, I'm pretty open. My own stories tend to center on Tugger & Misto (cliche I know) because I feel I can better connect with them, but I'm willing to try any pairing.

I have no issue with adult literature, but I do have some limits when it comes to kinks. Not that I'll decline anything remotely kinky, but I do have some boundaries.

The length of the story depends on the prompt. If your request lends itself to a vignette, it'll be short and I'll have it quickly (IE: Munk helps Tug through a break-up). If it lends itself to something longer, it'll take more time, but it'll be a fuller story (IE: the events leading up to Grizabella's departure from the Jellicles).

 **Note:** _If the story gets to be too long (2000+ words) I'll be posting it as a separate story rather than a chapter in this one._

I'm not exactly worried that I'll be overrun with requests (if I do get any) so feel free to send me more than one, and I'll get to them in the order I receive them. Also, I'll try to keep this chapter updated with a list so you know about when your request will be ready (again assuming I get enough to warrant such measures).

Yours,

~AA406

 ** _Request List_**

1: Delphi [posted separately; "First Time's the Hardest" _*Adult Literature Warning*_ ]

2: HGP ["Saving the Protector"]

3: CrazyIndigoChild ["Breaking the Ice"]

4: Evelyn Night ["Worth It"]

5: QTXAdsy ["The Red Queen"]

6: HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus ["Practice"]

7: Windcharms ["Last Dance"]


	2. Saving the Protector

_**A/N:**_ _For her first request, HGP asked for a Munk/Alonzo scene where Alonzo has to help/comfort Munk. This one kinda veered off course as it progressed, so sorry if it isn't quite what you had in mind HGP, but I've got something else in the works that I think you'll really like... ;)  
_

* * *

It had never been a secret that Macavity had always fancied Demeter, nor was it secret that the two had courted for a brief period before his exile. What had been a rather well kept secret was that Demeter still had feelings for him, despite having a rather public relationship with the Jellicle Protector. Even Bombalurina, her sister and best friend, had been shocked by the news. Of course, it didn't help that all this information came in the form of a note that she left for Munkustrap in his den before she left the junkyard while everyone was asleep.

For the first couple of days after her departure, everyone was in shock. Nobody could quite believe what had happened. Some people genuinely didn't believe since only Mistoffelees and Munkustrap could read or write. Though after Munkustrap explained that he'd been teaching Demeter, and Mistoffelees read the note and confirmed what it said, that group was satisfied. The news traveled very quickly and caused enough disruption for Deuteronomy to be summoned, even though Munkustrap insisted he had everything under control. That was perhaps the most surprising thing of all. During those first days after Demeter left, no one once saw him falter in the slightest. He just went about everything as if nothing had happened. That's not to say he didn't acknowledge the events, only that he still fulfilled his duties as protector without fail. When the news spread, everyone expected him to be distraught at the sudden break-up, not to mention the fact that he'd been left for his exiled brother. But so far as anyone could see, he was completely unfazed. He was there when Bombalurina needed to cry over the departure of her sister. He set up patrols in case Demeter's departure was the beginning of some plot of Macavity's, and even gave himself the lion's share of the shifts. Some had even begun to wonder if he'd had some sort of mental break. No one doubted for a moment that he'd loved Demeter, but his lack of noticeable reaction to her desertion had more than a few worried that he'd simply gone into wasn't until Deuteronomy showed up that he began to show any symptoms of what he was going through. Watching it him as he tried to hold it all together was like watching someone starve themselves. Everything seems fine at first, but as time goes on they begin wasting away.

I'd looked up to Munkustrap my entire life. He and Tugger were a bit older than me, but while all the other kits of my age were idolizing Tugger, I always preferred the more reserved and introspective brother. My own parentage was always a bit of a mystery so Munk had sort of taken the position of my de facto guardian even though I was technically the ward of Jenny. Jenny had cared for me when I couldn't take care of myself, but as I grew more and more independent I grew closer to Munk. It was Munk who'd taught me all the little tricks that one normally has to learn from hard knocks; things like how to find good hunting spots and how to defend myself, but he also taught me the value of being able to really hear what others were saying, how to take the words they said and find their true meaning, and the value of the occasional bout of quiet introspection.

From the moment I heard I knew how he'd react. I knew he'd clam up and put the good of the tribe far ahead of himself as long as he had to. When his father arrive some of that burden was removed from his shoulders, and he could begin to at least give some thought to his own well being, though he wouldn't give much thought to it. He was never concerned with himself. Improving himself so that he could be a more effective protector was one thing, but actually worrying about himself was something he did very little of. I remember him spending hours on end with Tugger after Macavity was exiled. Tugger and Macavity had always been close, and when Macavity turned on the tribe it hit Tugger hard, but Munkustrap was there for him. He'd just sit there while Tugger cried on his shoulder, he'd forgo his own meals to make sure that Tugger ate. That's just the way Munk always was.

With all the commotion of Demeter's vanishing act, I knew Munk would be too busy dealing with things to be willing to talk. That's not to say I avoided him, but I knew he wouldn't be ready to talk about it until things calmed down. Things became to settle down after Deuteronomy's arrival on the third day, and during the night of the fourth Munk and I were to be on patrol together so I knew I'd have a captive audience. I figured the best time would be right after our first perimeter check. Munk always preferred to do a check of the perimeter, then stay in one of the major areas for a few minutes, check the perimeter, then stand guard over another area. This particular evening, we found ourselves sitting on the tire Deuteronomy liked to sit on during the day.

"Munk, I know this is going to be difficult for you but you really need to talk about what's going on. I know how you feel about things like this, how you feel obligated to put the tribe and everyone else before yourself, and I respect that, but you can't keep that bottled up inside you."

"I'm fine Alonzo, really." His voice was always so calm, so gentle, even when he was lying through his teeth.

"Come on. We both know you're lying."

"Would I lie to you Lon?"

"About something like this? Absolutely. I get that you don't want to burden people, that you want to be the one helping all the time, but you've got to worry about yourself from time to time."

"I take care of myself fine, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Now I really know something's up. You've got a tell Munk. I take care of myself _fine_? You've busted my chops about a million times over mistakes like that. The only time your grammar _ever_ slips is when you're preoccupied. I'm not going to let this go. I don't care if I have to pester you all night. You are going to talk to me, so you might as well just resign yourself to it."

He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "You're a real stubborn bastard when you want to be, you know that?"

"I learned from the best," I said, leaning in to nuzzle his shoulder. As I pulled away I looked up into his eyes and saw the tears beginning to form. In my entire life I'd never seen him shed a tear. Not when his mother left, not when his brother was exiled, never.

"Some days... Some days I just wish I'd never been chosen to follow my father. I wish I could be like Tugger - perennially cherry and carefree. Don't get me wrong, I'm honored that I was chosen, but I- I guess I've just always lived with this expectation that I had to be the one to take care of things. When we were kits Tugger and Mac were thick as thieves, always getting up to all kinds of mischief, and I was the one that had to take care of everything, especially after our mother left. It's all I've ever done really. I did it with them, I did it with you, now I do it with the whole tribe. Don't get me wrong, most of it I'd do again in a heartbeat-"

"Most of it?"

"Yeah, most of it. There was this one time I took this really irritating white and black tom kit under my wing and he just turned out to be this massive pain in my ass, and just ugh..." I gave him playful shove, and for the first time in days I saw, just for a moment, a genuine smile on his face. It lasted only a moment or two before fading, but it gave me hope, hope that he just might be alright. Maybe not that night, maybe not the next, maybe not even the one after, but there was some of him still in there.

"You still haven't talked about her, though."

"What is there to say Lon?"

"Whatever you want to. You said yourself that you've always been expected to just handle things, and you wished that you didn't have to all the time. Let me help you. You yourself taught me how to listen, how to understand. Please Munk, let me help you." In that moment there was nothing more I wanted than to just hold him close and tell him he'd be alright.

"There's something you need to know Lon. Something about me, and about Demeter."

"Everlasting... you're not saying she ran off carrying your kit?"

"What? No... no..." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Our whole... relationship... was a ruse."

For a moment I thought I'd misheard. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Demeter and I were never really in love. We were only together to protect ourselves from rumors."

"What do you mean?"

"When Macavity was banished, Demeter came to me. She had planned to go with him, but at the time she thought she was with child and couldn't make the journey to where he was hiding. Of course, that would mean the kitten would be born here, and everyone would know who the father was, so we made an agreement. I may despise my brother and his actions, but no child should be forced to bear the sins of its father."

"So you two became a couple so it would look like you were the father. But neither of you have any kits."

"No, it turned out to be a false alarm, but by the time she found out nobody knew where my brother had gone, so we thought we might as well carry on with our charade."

"So what happened four days ago?"

"She finally found him. We'd planned for the possibility long ago. I taught her to read and write so she could leave a note for me when she left, and I could be seen as heartbroken, and people wouldn't ask questions."

"That's explained your part of the bargain. What was hers?"

"Her part was simple. All she had to do was pretend we were in love."

"But you said you were preventing rumors. What possible rumor could that... No... You're not saying... Are you?"

"Am I saying what?"

"That you're... you know..."

"That I'm what?"

"Gay?"

"Yes, Lon. That's what I'm saying." Though I did everything I could to hide it, I couldn't help but feel my pulse quicken when he confirmed it. Could that possibly mean...?

"I'm honored that you're willing to trust me with this, but I can't help but wonder why you're telling me at all. From what it seems, your plan was going perfectly."

"It was. Until I realized something tonight." My heart was beating so fast and so strong I could feel it pounding in my ears. Did he maybe...?

"What changed?"

"I'm not sure quite how to put this... but... um..." I put my paw on his cheek and turned him towards me.

"Then don't say a thing." I leaned in, and kissed him.


	3. Breaking the Ice

**_A/N:_** _CrazyIndigoChild requested a story in which Mistoffelees falls through some ice and Munkustrap tries to save him. This story contains no sexual situations, but is not one for young readers as it is a tragedy. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

I never quite understood why Mistoffelees always insisted on going so far from the rest of the tribe to practice his magic. It wasn't like it was some huge secret that had to be kept, and he very rarely did anything that could possibly get out of hand. On those rare occasions that he did dabble in those things I was glad that he had the sense to take proper precautions, not that I'd ever seen anything get truly out of hand, but I'd certainly did not want to be the one to have to explain to Jenny how exactly Electra had gotten set on fire, why Victoria was suddenly short a finger or where Cassandra's missing ear was if something did indeed ever go wrong. His choice of location though, left little to be desired. Just beyond the back fence of the junkyard there was a small pond, obscured from view by trees and shrubs. It was the kind of place that forced you to leave your worries and the rest of the world at the door. The kind of place where all that mattered was right there, right then. The kind of place where one could celebrate new life or the remember the joys of a life that had ended. The kind of place where one could fall in love. In spring the pond sprang to life, in summer the water shone a deep blue, in autumn it tinted orange as the leaves fell, and in winter it froze over when the snow fell.

As curious as I was about his motivations in being so secretive, I thoroughly enjoyed getting to be alone with him. Oh, yes, I should probably explain that. Originally Mistoffelees would go by himself so he could have his privacy, but one of the others saw him leave and told me, and I had to have a talk with him about it. As protector, it's always been my job to look after everyone, and that meant keeping tabs on everyone. I wasn't alone in this task, Alonzo and Demeter often took my place if I was occupied with another matter or ill, but even they would come to me if there was a matter of any significance. When I told Mistoffelees he couldn't be sneaking away to practice anymore he seemed so heartbroken I couldn't help but offer to go with him. We weren't really all that close, but I couldn't bear to see him upset. Any instant regret I had was quickly dissipated when he practically tackled me as he leaped into my arms thanking me. There was always something special about him, aside from the magic I mean. Part of the reason I'd been selected to be leader over my brothers and any of the other fully capable jellicles was that I had a reputation for being a bit distant. That's not to say that I didn't care or didn't get emotionally invested, just that I've always been rather more reserved and placid than other jellicles. Mistoffelees though, he always had an effect on me. I don't know if it was his soft voice, his striking violet eyes, his disarming kittenish cuteness, or some combination of the three, but I could never stand to see him upset in any way. Maybe it was just some dormant paternal instinct rearing its head, but ever time I did I just wanted to pull him close and comfort him.

That day I told him I'd go with him was in late spring, by early summer we kept a schedule, and by autumn is was a matter of habit. We wouldn't speak much when we were there, but we couldn't help but become almost completely inseparable. I'd lay there with my feet in the water, reading a good book or watching him practice, and he'd dance or conjure all through the day. Watching him always was nothing less than spectacular. When he danced his lithe body flowed with the grace of a swan and the nimbleness of a hummingbird. When he did his conjuring turn I couldn't help but become completely transfixed. Until that summer, I'd never understood my brother's fascination with the small tom. Of course, their matehood was part of it, but I'd never fully grasped what had attracted my bombastic brother to the unassuming magician in the first place. I hated to admit it, even if it was just to myself, but I was starting to find the magician quite attractive. _Stop that right now Munkustrap. He's mated to your own brother for Everlasting's sake!_ I gave myself a mental beating for it, but it was the truth. _It's not like I was thinking about mating him though! I find him attractive, that's all. It's no different than when you tell someone they've mated out of their league. It's a compliment!_

Come the end of autumn though, it was more than that. By the end of autumn I was in love with my brother's mate. It wasn't supposed to happen, it shouldn't have happened, but it did. I was in a happy courtship with Demeter and it was expected we would dance our union at the next Ball. My closest friend was Alonzo and he and I kept nothing from each other. Now though everything was changing. When I slept beside Demeter, my mind would drift to Mistoffelees. When I had news I wanted first to share it with him, not Alonzo. I was playing with fire, but I was too distracted by the flickering light of the flame to worry about getting burned.

I think I managed rather well until today. All those months, all those weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds we spent together and not even a glimmer of suspicion from anyone. Even now I doubt that anyone else knows, and Mistoffelees himself may not have known then, but he knows now.

I warned him not to go onto the ice yet. That it wasn't thick enough to support him and that he'd break through. But he didn't listen. He just went on out there anyway. It was a sight to behold while it lasted, Mistoffelees' last dance for me. He glided over the ice in a wondrous display, his black fur gleaming in the sun, in stark contrast to the layer of snow that blanketed the world around us. My worry began to fade as I was hypnotized by the poetry in motion before me. Every leap, every twirl, perfection. Then it happened.

I don't know how, but he slipped. One might think it only natural because he was on ice but it hadn't affected his performance until then so there had to be more. When he fell he fell hard. Hard enough to smash through the ice and into the freezing water below. I heard the sickening crunch as he landed and saw the water splash out of the hole he'd made. I ran over as quickly as I could but when I arrived he was nowhere to be seen. As I dove in after him the cold forced all the air out of my lungs and I had to surface before diving to find him. The pond isn't deep and I found him laying on the bottom. I fought with all my strength to bring him to the surface and haul him onto the ice. I laid him on the ice, but he wasn't breathing and a small pool of blood was forming beneath his head. I began pumping his chest, hoping he'd start breathing again. "Come on Mistoffelees, you can't leave me that easy," I cried out. Nothing. "Breathe you bastard, breathe!" Still nothing. I pressed my lips to his and gave him mouth to mouth, to no avail. I felt tears begin to fall as I began pumping his chest again. "You can't leave yet! I- I love you..." I'd finally confessed. All those months of secrecy. All those weeks of hiding. All were worthless now. He was gone. Just as was beginning to accept what had occurred, I heard a faint cough.

"Tugger?"

"Misto? Misto can you hear me?"

"So... cold..."

"It's ok Misto. We're going to get you home and get you some help." I took his trembling body up in my arms and began carrying him back towards the junkyard.

"Tugger... I... l-love you..."

"I love you too, tux." His confusion was the result of his hypothermia, so I simply lied and used one of Tugger's nicknames for him. I thought it best to just let him think it was his mate instead of me carrying him.

"Tug... kiss me." I should have said no. I should have come up with some excuse not to. But I didn't. I kissed him right there while he trembled in my arms.

I ran the rest of the way to Jenny's den, praying I wouldn't be too late. I was shouting for her moment I thought I was in earshot and she met me at the door of her den. I left him with her and ran to find Tugger, to tell him what happened. Then I left them. I went home to dry and warm myself. I was feeling nice and cozy when Tugger came in. I saw from the look in his eyes that he was furious.

"It's all your fault you bastard! You took him from me!" He lunged at me, claws tearing into my skin. I didn't fight back. How could I? He was right. When his rage subsided he broke down, still pinning me to the floor of my den. "He's gone Munk! He's- he's- he's dead!"

"What? When? How?"

"Jenny did everything she could, but with his head and the hypothermia she- she couldn't save him. He's gone Munk!"

When he'd stormed into my den I thought Mistoffelees had realized my deception. I thought that Tugger was rightfully angry at my taking advantage of his mate, but he was bearing the only news that could possibly be worse. I'd not only failed Mistoffelees as a friend by taking advantage of him, but I'd failed to protect him. Tugger spent hours here, weeping into my shoulder, asking me how he was meant to go on without his mate. He _apologized to me_ for blaming me.

I've failed Tugger as a brother and protector. I've failed you as a son. I took advantage of Mistoffelees and failed to save him. If I hadn't stopped he may have lived. These are sins I cannot bear to live with, and so for the second time today I fail you as a son and Tugger as a brother. I hope both of you can someday forgive me, but I cannot forgive myself. Good bye father.

~Munkustrap

* * *

After he signed the letter, Munkustrap folded it up and wrote 'Deuteronomy' across it. He took a deep breath before leaving it on his bed and exiting his den. The cold night air chilled him to the bone, and he trembled as he made his way through the snow. He walked along the same path he'd carried Mistoffelees down hours ago. He paused a moment when he arrived at the spot where he'd kissed him. After a moment he proceeding along the path until he reached the clearing.

He took in the perennial stillness of the place. He took in the sheet of white snow draped over the trees and shrubs. He walked out onto the ice, and knelt down by the crimson stain that had formed as he revived Mistoffelees. The once white snow was forever stained red. The sanctity of this place had been violated, not by the accident, no, but by his own actions. He didn't know if he could have saved Mistoffelees, but the thought that his own actions may have stolen the tux's life was enough.

He stepped to the edge of the hole Mistoffelees had fallen through, and looked around, taking in the place one last time. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before he plunged himself into the water.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Please remember that suicide is never the answer. If you are or think someone you know might be considering taking your own/their own life, please do seek help immediately. There's always another way; life will get better._


	4. Worth It

**_A/N:_** _Evelyn Knight requested a friendship story between Misto & Cassandra where the two end up being overly flirty to annoy their toms. __This one was a bit tricky since I've never worked with Cassandra before, and she doesn't seem to show up to often in the fics I read. I've also tended to go off reservation when it comes to requests, so I really had to discipline myself into making sure it didn't end up morphing into something else entirely, which is part of the reason it's shorter than the others. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!  
_

* * *

Hardly a day went by when they didn't practice together. They'd steal away from the others and find a nice quiet part of the junkyard where they could be alone and they'd spend hours together dancing and performing, but sometimes they'd just need to stop and vent. They were a rather unlikely pair, given that both were taken by their toms, but they were perfect together. When they danced they were in perfect sync, and whenever he performed an illusion she knew she was in the best of paws. There wasn't another each trusted more than the other; their whole performance relied on it. One false move from either could cause serious injury to either of them, but they trusted each other and knew that no matter what happened, the other would be there to catch them if they fell. Everyone had been surprised when the two had mated their toms; there hadn't been a shadow of doubt in the minds of most that they would end up together. Naturally, this didn't please their mates terribly, and neither did the amount of time they spent together, but they'd been best friends and partners since kittenhood, and there was no doing anything about it.

This one of those days when they just needed to be together, to have someone to listen. Both were worried about their act at the approaching Ball, and, as always, there was drama with their mates. They'd taken a break from their practicing and had seated themselves on an old tire.

"I just don't... I'm just not ready for kittens Misto. Alonzo's been talking about trying ever since we mated but I don't think it's the right time. We're still so young and I want to be able to enjoy it while we can, you know? I mean I get that kits are supposed to make you all happy inside, and I did see that when Munk and Dem had Jemima, but it's a different kind of happy right? I just want to enjoy our youth a little longer I guess. Plus once I get pregnant we won't be able to dance anymore and I'll be too busy to practice with you once the kit is born."

"Easy Cass, it's ok. Have you ever actually _told him_ how you feel about kittens? I know how you are when it comes to avoiding arguments, but if you feel this strongly about it you need to tell him. He'll understand, I'm sure."

"You're right. But we've never had any kind of argument before, not even so much as a debate as to which den we'd spend the night in back before we mated, not even when we decided to move in to his after we were mated. I'm just worried about what will happen."

Mistoffelees turned her so she was looking him in the eye when he spoke. "Honey, nothing will happen. The two of you love each other. Even if it does turn into argument it's no big deal. Couples argue all the time, it just goes with the territory. You live with someone long enough, you're going to end up disagreeing about something at some point."

"It's our first time though and I'm really nervous about it. What if-"

"Everlasting you make it sound like it's your first time mating!" His comment earned him a quick smack to the back of his head. "Ow! I was kidding!" She smirked back in response. "In all honesty though, you'll be fine. If Alonzo is particularly bull headed you just let me know and I'll have Tugger knock some sense into him, ok?"

"Thanks Misto. Do you want to get back to that new illusion now? I was feeling like we almost had it before we stopped."

They spent the rest of the day perfecting the new illusion and the dance routine that would accompany it. Every year they sought to outdo their performance from the last year, and since they'd ended up having to bring back Deuteronomy at the last Ball, they really had to step up this year. Just as they were preparing to leave the little clearing they'd been practicing in, a wicked grin spread across Mistoffelees' face.

"I've just had the most wonderful idea Cass. What if during the ball we-" he leaned in and whispered his new idea into her ear, and her eyes widened as he spoke.

"Mistoffelees you are positively evil! Let's do it."

* * *

The night of the Ball came, and everything had come together nicely. They'd rehearsed nonstop to get the new illusion just right, then added just a little something to drive their mates up the wall. Rather ironically, Tugger always got jealous when Mistoffelees would dance in any sort of provocative manner, and equally ironically, it wasn't Mistoffelees that Alonzo wasn't the most trusting of, it was Cassandra. Mistoffelees' choice of mate it rather clear of his tastes, but Alonzo couldn't help but think that Cassandra wouldn't have been his mate if she could've had Mistoffelees.

The Ball went as smoothly as it did every year. This year though it was Bustopher's song that Tugger interrupted, much to his father-in-law's and mate's chagrin. Mistoffelees got his first bit of revenge during the song though, when instead of simply walking away after stating that Tugger was a terrible bore, he rubbed up against him as tantalizingly as he could, causing Tugger to forget the lyrics to his own song.

The real show, though, was still to come. They'd entirely rechoreographed their performance to feature a rather saucy tango and showers of sparks each time Cassandra was dipped. It was quite a thing to behold, the two of them dancing. Each move drew more of a response from their audience than the last, and each one made their mates just a little more jealous. The piece-de-resistance really sent them over the edge. In the middle of lifting Cassandra, Mistoffelees rocketed them into the air, where they hung motionless for a moment, before they embraced each other and disappeared in a shower of rose petals.

The pair could hear the thundering applause from the spectators, but they knew they were in for it when their mates found them.

"You were absolutely perfect tonight Cass! I told you we could pull it off."

"You weren't half bad yourself Misto. Tell me, how cross do you think they are with us?"

"I'm going to have to go with very on that one."

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"Totally worth it," she said with a smirk.

"Totally."


	5. The Red Queen

**_A/N:_** _This story contains frequent and occasionally strong language. This is my first fanfic featuring a het pairing (Munk/Bomba at the request of QTXAdsy). I don't normally work with het pairings_ _ _, though the same is true for a number of slash pairings,_ because I don't really ship any of them so it's difficult to find the truth in the relationship since I don't really feel the connection. That said, I do enjoy writing these requests because they force me to go out of that comfort zone and experiment with pairings I've never tried before. Anyway, that's enough of me pontificating. Enjoy the story!  
_

* * *

Tugger dropping her at the Ball was the final nail in the coffin. If he wanted that damn tux so fucking bad he could have him. This time though, she wasn't going to be so forgiving when he got tired of his latest conquest and wanted her back. Sure, they'd always had an on again off again relationship that wasn't exactly exclusive even when it was "on," but this time they were really and truly done. He'd come slinking back within a month, saying that she was the only one he ever actually wanted, how she was the only one that meant anything to him, it was the same old bullshit he spewed every time. This time though, she wasn't having any of it. When he came crawling back (which she knew he would) she'd pick him up and drop him right back down on his ass just like he'd dropped her. That would teach that pompous prick not to fuck with her. She'd taken him back after he dumped her for Cassandra, and she'd made the same mistake after his stint with Alonzo. Of course she knew about his flings with Teazer and Plato, but the rest of the junkyard certainly didn't so she wouldn't count those, especially since he never actually left her for them. She'd had her own fair share of flings during the course of their relationship, but neither of them really expected the other to be truly exclusive, they just simply weren't cut out for it. That didn't excuse what he'd done earlier that night, though. After all the times she'd taken him back, he was just going to literally _drop_ her before waltzing off with Mistoffelees?

She was so consumed with her rage that she wasn't paying enough attention to where she was actually storming off to, and ended up walking right into a grey tabby that also happened to be rather lost in his thoughts. She knocked him flat on his back and landed on top of him.

"Oh my, I am so sorry Bombalurina, I was so preoccupied I didn't see you. Are you alright?" The question was so typical of him. The tabby was polite and considerate almost to a fault; always apologizing for things and trying to take care of everyone, though she supposed the latter was part of his job description as protector.

"I'm fine," she snapped, instantly regretting it. "Sorry 'bout that Munk. You ok?" She rolled off him as she spoke, and lay on the ground beside him.

"Oh I'm quite alright," he said as he turned towards her propped himself up on his elbow. "Something tells me that you're lying when you say you're fine, though. Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

There it was again. That incessant need of his to make everything better, to make everything ok. Why did he always have to do that? It's not like he actually gave a damn. Nobody did. The only time toms ever bothered asking about her was when they were trying to make a move, and all the queens hated her because she was so much better looking than them, so they certainly weren't going to be coming around to check on her any time soon. The only one in the junkyard that ever genuinely gave a fuck about her was her sister Demeter. That said, was there any harm in actually answering his question?

"It's just all this shit with Tugger. That stunt of his at the Ball last night was it. I was there when he came crawling back after his thing with Cass, and again after his thing with Alonzo, and how does he thank me? By humiliating me in front of the entire fucking tribe? Arrogant bastard can rot in hell for all I care."

"The part of me that is his brother wants to say something about the fact that he keeps coming back to you even though he's obviously got his pick of the tribe means something, but the part of me that is your friend and the tribe's protector says that that won't help or fix anything and is probably a load of crap. I know Tugger's going to hate me for saying this, but, honestly, I think you're right to finally be washing your hands of that relationship. Sure you two are a lot alike, you're both very attractive and flirtatious, you're both a hell of a lot smarter than you like to let on, and, though I know you'll never admit to it, both of you would go to the ends of the earth for someone you loved. You just admitted you took Tugger back twice after he dumped you and ran off with someone else. Not many would be able to do that, even if they truly loved someone."

"You know, Munk, most would just call that stupid."

"There's nothing stupid about forgiving and trying to make things work with the ones we love. You thought Tugger was the one, so you were going to do what it took to make it work. That said, there comes a point where fighting on is no longer noble nor brave and is simply foolish. Thankfully, I think you've realized that you've reached that point. I know you loved Tugger, you wouldn't have done what you did if you didn't, but if he isn't going to appreciate you, he never deserved you in the first place."

She hated to admit it, but he was right. She had loved Tugger, and she had been willing to do what it took to make their relationship work, but obviously Tugger wasn't interested in making it work. "Thanks Munk. You got me to spill, so now I expect you to tell me why your head was in the clouds." She wasn't actually all that concerned, but he'd seemed genuine in his concern so she thought she should at least ask.

"It's just all the usual stuff, plus everyone's worried about Macavity coming back after that incident last night. It's just getting to be a bit of a handful, but it'll all calm down in a few days and I'll have a few moments to catch my breath before it all starts up again."

"When's the last time you took a night off Munk?"

"Um... Well I've been pretty busy the past month or so with the ball, and before that there was that drama with Jerrie and Teazer, and before _that_ there was Macavity's last attack so probably... two, maybe three months ago?"

She was surprised her jaw didn't actually hit the floor as he spoke. "You haven't taken a night off in three months?"

"Things have been so hectic around here I-"

"You and I are going out tonight. Everlasting knows I could use the distraction, and you need to take some time for yourself."

"But what about-"

"I'm not hearing another word about it Munk. You, me, tonight. Frankly I couldn't give less of a damn about what we actually do, but we both need to get out and have a good time."

"I can't-"

"I'll be at your den at dusk. Don't disappoint me."

* * *

As she approached Munkustrap's den she suddenly became very nervous. What was she thinking asking him out like that? Did he think she had feelings for him? Did he have feelings for her? It was a bit too late to be second guessing herself. They both needed the night out. That's all. Besides, it wasn't like Munkustrap would try anything. He wasn't the type. He seemed like he might be the only one in the entire tribe that didn't judge her, that might actually give a damn about her. As she reached the entrance to his den she froze when a thought slipped through her mind. She realized she hoped he did care for her. She wanted him to enjoy her company. She enjoyed his company. _Stop it right now. You know this is just the break-up talking. You're clinging to the first thing you found._ All that was true, and yet she still couldn't shake that desire. She forced the thought from her mind and gently knocked at the entrance. A few moments later, Munkustrap appeared.

"Oh, Bombalurina! I- I thought you were joking about tonight." His eyes fell to the ground as he spoke. "It was really kind of you to invite be, but I simply can't go tonight. After last night people will be on edge and - " Bombalurina pressed her fingers to his lips, quietly forcing him into silence.

"The junkyard can spare you tonight. If anyone needs anything they can go to Alonzo or your father. Tonight, you and I are going to give ourselves the night we deserve." She removed her finger when she'd finished.

"I can't just dump everything on them. What if they need me?"

"You can and you will. If they need you, tough shit. You may be the protector, but they can't expect you to be on duty all day, every day. Everyone needs time to relax and enjoy themselves. Your time, is tonight. Now look, you see those last rays of light? From the moment they disappear until they reappear tomorrow, you are not the protector. You're just another jellicle, who just so happens to have a date with me. Is that clear?" Munkustrap nodded sheepishly. "Good. Now give yourself a quick grooming. I want you looking your best for where we're going."

"Going? You mean we're leaving the junkyard? I can't-"

"What did I say? No more of that protector stuff. Tonight, we're just two jellicles out to enjoy themselves. Now come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

They left the junkyard and went out onto the streets of London. She showed him her favorite places to find food (they feasted on some rather nice fish that particular evening), before moving on to all the sights. She showed him the glowing signs and the Shaftesbury Memorial Fountain before they made their way down Coventry and through Leicester Square Park. They went down Charing Cross Road through Trafalgar Square and along Northumberland until they reached the River Thames. They sat themselves down, and just sat and talked for a while, taking in the view of the river and the lights of the opposite shore. They spent hours there together before making their way back to the junkyard, arriving just before dawn.

"This evening has been marvelous, Bombalurina. Thank you."

"Oh it was nothing. I had a great time too."

"No, really. Thank you. I haven't enjoyed myself that much in a long time."

She knew she'd regret it if she did it, but she knew she'd regret it even more if she didn't. She put her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. He was startled at first, to say the least, but once the shock had passed he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. She broke the kiss, still holding him in her arms.

"I can't believe I'm saying this already, but I think I- I think I love you Munkustrap."

He rested his forehead on hers and whispered back, "I love you too." They kissed each other again, but this time it was Munkustrap who pulled away, before looking to the horizon, where the sky was beginning to welcome the early glow of dawn. "We don't have much time left before dawn, but would you maybe want to come inside and see if we can't make the most of it?"

Of all the jellicles, she'd expected to hear those words from him the least. She'd heard them many a time before, but something told her that she'd not hear it from another ever again. For once in her life, she believed it when a tom told her he loved her, and she loved him. She looked him dead in the eye before responding. "Absolutely."


	6. Practice

**_A/N:_** _HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus requested some Tumble/Pounce action, so how could I say no? Warning for slash (duh) and a bit of strong language. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Do you think maybe we should find some way to get some practice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well neither of us have actually done it before, and I for one don't want to embarrass myself by managing to mess it up."

"So what exactly do you suggest?"

"I literally just said it! I think we should try to get some practice in before the Ball!" He did his best not to let his nerves get the best of him, but it took a Herculean effort.

"How do you think we'll manage that? It's not like we can just go up to one of the queens and ask! We're grown toms now. We can't exactly go around asking about these things anymore."

"Maybe... maybe we wouldn't have to?" He half asked, half stated, sheepishly.

"Well then how do you purpose to- oh."

"It was a stupid idea, you're right. Forget I said anything." He shifted about uncomfortably on the crate they were seated on.

"Umm... uh... well..."

"What?"

"Ok."

"What?"

"I don't want to mess up the first time I try it with a queen either so... ok."

"You're saying you don't mind us practicing with each other?"

"Obviously we're just practicing for when we do it with queens so we don't mess up."

"Right."

"There's nothing weird about that."

"Nope. Just two friends making sure we'll be ready when the time comes."

"The time when we're with our own queens, obviously."

"Right... our... own... queens..." Pouncival's voice trailed off as he closed his eyes, leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Tumble's. He reached up and put his paw on the side of Tumble's neck. He lightly trailed his thumb along Tumble's cheek before pulling him in deeper. He felt Tumble's paws pressing against his chest before he was pushed down onto the crate. As Tumble straddled him, he wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him down onto him. Pouncival's mind grew cloudy as they kissed, and he lost all sense of the world around him. The rough wood of the crate, the warmth of the sun, the sounds of the junkyard all fell away. All he could feel was Tumble pressing against him. He didn't know if they were in that position for five seconds or five minutes, but he didn't care. He wanted more. He'd never felt anything like what he was feeling in that moment and he never wanted to stop feeling it. When their lips finally separated they laid there a moment, breathless, looking into each others' eyes. As they laid there he saw something change in Tumble's eyes and a moment later Tumble had climbed off him and was running away. "Tumble wait! What's wrong? Tumble! I-"

* * *

As Tumble's senses returned to him he began to feel sick. His stomach was doing acrobatics, his heart was racing, his temperature was spiking, and his head was throbbing. He and his best friend had just shared their first kiss, and he'd loved it. He'd climbed on top of him, for Everlasting's sake! He couldn't enjoy it though. He wasn't gay. He couldn't be gay. He certainly wasn't in love with Pouncival. He looked down into Pouncival's eyes and saw the way he looked at him, and he couldn't take it anymore. He got off him as quickly as he could and ran. He heard Pouncival calling after him, and he could hear the pain in his friend's voice. He hadn't been the only one to feel it then, Pouncival had felt it too. But they couldn't be together. It wasn't the way they were supposed to be. He remembered how everyone had teased Quaxo. He remembered what Jenny said about gays - that the Everlasting didn't love them and they'd never make it to the Heavyside Lair.

He didn't care where his legs carried him as he ran; all he wanted was to be as far from what had just happened as he could be. When he finally slowed his pace and stopped he found himself in a secret place he and Pouncival had found when they were kittens. They used to go there whenever they needed to get away from all the others. It was where they'd gone to talk about queens, where they'd shared their secrets. The secret place was nothing more than a small clearing between the rusted out shells of a handful of London taxis, barely large enough for a human on a pollicle. What it lacked in space it made up for in privacy. No one but the two of them knew it even existed, and they knew anything that was said in the sanctity of that clearing would never pass beyond its perimeter. He sat himself down and rested his back against the fender of one of the taxis.

He closed his eyes to keep from crying. Everything he thought he knew about himself felt wrong. He felt dirty, like he'd forever stained his fur. If he hadn't agreed to "practice" with Pouncival none of it would have happened. He would've gone on with a normal life, fallen in love with a queen and mated with her. But couldn't he still do that? Fall in love with a queen and mate her? It's not like anyone would ever know about what happened between the two of them. They could just pretend it never happened, that it was just a fluke, a lapse in better judgement. As hard as he tried, he couldn't even convince himself of that. He was in love with Pouncival, plain and simple. Even with all his fears, he still felt his pulse quicken when he thought of what had happened. He gave up trying to fight it, and began weeping quietly.

* * *

Pouncival laid back down on the crate as he saw Tumble disappear from view. He felt tears forming in his eyes and he knew it would be useless fighting them. How could he have been so stupid? He'd realized he felt something for Tumble months ago, but he'd forced it aside, both for the sake of the friendship and because Jenny had told him it was wrong to feel such things. In the past few days though, the feelings had come back and they were stronger than before. He'd even gone to talk to Quaxo about it, and Quaxo had managed to ease his nerves.

Quaxo had said that if the Everlasting had made each of them individually, given that the Everlasting was infallible, it would mean that each of them was made perfectly. Given that they'd been taught that they'd be hated and punished by the Everlasting for being gay, it seemed ridiculous to believe they'd chosen to be that way, and therefore must have been created by the Everlasting that way, which meant that the Everlasting intended for them to be the way they were. Therefore, either the Everlasting was not loving and deliberately made certain jellicles with the intention of punishing them, or Jenny was wrong, and both Quaxo and Pouncival agreed that the latter was far more likely.

He thought if it wasn't wrong to be gay, there was no harm in finding out if he was. He thought he could just guise it as something as simple as practice for when they were with queens. He thought things would be fine after, since he probably wasn't gay anyway. Now though, he knew he was wrong on every single count. Not only _was_ he gay, but he was in love with his best friend, who it seemed he'd just completely alienated, and now he was laying out in the open crying for anyone to see. If he was going to cry, he could at least go somewhere private where he'd be able to keep what was left of his dignity, so he stood and began walking toward the secret place he and Tumble had found when they were kits.

* * *

He lifted his head as he heard the quiet footfalls drawing nearer. A moment later his friend appeared in their secret space. "Pounce? What- What are you doing here?" He quickly dried his eyes and did his best to hide his emotions.

"Same thing you are probably I just needed somewhere to- Everlasting have you been crying?"

"No, don't be ridiculous."

"Tumble, I'm so sorry about what happened. Please, tell me what's wrong. I thought we were ok with everything, then you just ran off. I know I did something wrong, but please Tumble, tell me what I can do to fix it." By the time he finished, Pouncival wasn't even trying to hide his tears.

What was he going to say now? _I ran off because I fell in love with you and I'm too scared to accept it?_ "Pounce, it's not your fault, really. It's just... complicated that's all."

"What do you mean _complicated_? We kissed! Big fucking deal! How can that be complicated for you? I fell in love with you dammit, so I doubt whatever your complication was it certainly wasn't as bad as _that_." All the color drained from Pouncival's face as he realized what he'd just said. He didn't try to retract it though.

"I already knew Pounce. I knew the moment you cried out as I left. It's complicated because I'm in love with you too."

"What's the problem, then? We both love each other, what's wrong with that?"

"You know as well as I do that it's wrong for two toms to love each other. It's not what the Everlasting intended for us."

"If the Everlasting didn't want us to love each other, why'd he make us the way he did? Why did he give you your smile, your laugh, your eyes, or all the other things I love about you, and why did he make me so that I _would_ love those things?"

Tumble had never seen Pouncival so worked up or so passionate about something before. "I don't know."

"I'll ask again: what's the problem then?"

"Well what about everyone else? What will they think?"

"Who cares what they think? All that matters here is that you and I love each other."

Tumblebrutus had no responses left. All he wanted was to tackle Pouncival and start kissing him right there. So he did. He pinned Pouncival to the ground and kissed him passionately. The next few minutes were a flurry of groping paws and heated kisses. Neither of them knew what awaited them after they left the privacy of their little clearing. They didn't know if their friends or families would accept or reject them. They didn't know if the elders of the tribe would send them away or allow them to stay. The only thing they knew was that they had each other, and that was all they needed to know.


	7. Last Dance

_**A/N:**_ _Windcharms requested a sad & fluffy story about Misto injuring himself and not being able to dance anymore. For the purpose of clarity (and also so I can spare myself a bit of a weird google search about feline anatomy) I'll be describing the injuries how you'd describe them in the human body. Sorry it took so long - I got pretty badly blocked about 500 words in and this one kinda got left by the wayside as I worked on my other stories.  
_

* * *

Being off my feet for a month and a half was the worst thing I'd ever felt, it was almost worse than the injury itself. I'm still not sure what caused it, but right in the middle of my practice I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. I hadn't fallen or landed a leap badly so I couldn't fathom what went so wrong. I tried to take a step but the moment I put any weight on it the pain shot up through my leg and I fell. Thankfully I wasn't far from our den and Tugger came running when I cried out. Despite my insistence that I could manage as long as he helped, he hoisted me up in his arms and carried me all the way to Jenny's den. I'll confess I loved being in his arms, having him so close always made me feel safe. Luckily we didn't encounter anyone on the way to her den so we didn't have to explain why he was carrying me around like a kitten.

When we arrived at Jenny's den he laid me down on some blankets and I told her what had happened. She felt up and down my calf for a moment before she made it down to just above my heel and I cried out in pain. Apparently I'd damaged my Achilles' Tendon while dancing and I'd have to rest for several weeks before I could dance again. She showed Tugger how to wrap my ankle to help keep swelling down and told both of us that I should stay off it as much as possible and keep it elevated whenever possible. Once she'd finished Tugger lifted me up again and carried me to our den.

As unpleasant as it was being cooped up in our den, it felt so good to have Tugger there. Even under normal circumstances he was always surprisingly attentive, but this was something else. He took care of every little thing, making sure I wanted for nothing. At one point it seemed like he was doing everything but eat my food for me. Don't get me wrong, I've always loved that about him, the way he can make me feel like I'm the only thing in the world that matters to him. Without him, the weeks of rest would've been truly unbearable.

Finally after _six weeks_ Jenny said I was finally ready to start dancing again. She warned me to take it easy since I would have lost quite a bit of my stamina and strength from being down so long. She also warned me that the tendon would still be weak so I should just begin building myself back up instead of trying to dance like I had been able to before I injured it.

After all those weeks without, the first moments were bliss. It felt as if I'd returned home after a long trip. Everything had seemed so foreign, but now everything was familiar. I started slowly, remembering Jenny's warning, but the more I danced the better I felt. I never feel more at home, more myself, than I do when I'm dancing. Nothing else matters, the rest of the world becomes a blur and it's just me and my body. With every leap and pirouette I feel another one of my worries or fears melt away. It's the kind of sensation hat can't be explained, the kind of sensation that only those who have experienced it can understand. The more I felt that sensation the more I wanted it. I danced and danced, picking up the pace and soon I felt as if I'd never stopped. All the stress and anxiety that had built up over the previous month and a half was gone. It was just me, in that moment, doing what I was meant to do.

However, I had been warned against such behavior, as had Icarus, and much like Icarus, I soon found myself crashing back down to earth. I'd flown too high and lost my wings. As I danced I heard a loud pop and pain surged up my leg, as if someone had cut it open with their claw. I screamed in agony as the white hot pain surged through my leg and I collapsed to the ground. There are certain pains that one would wish only upon the greatest of enemies, pain so great that it makes you wish you could simply give in, but not so great as to cause you to. This was one such pain. Every fiber of my being ached with it. Tears flowed freely from my eyes. My vision grew blurry and my mind became cloudy. I didn't hear Tugger's approach, but I soon felt his arms lifting me from the ground and pulling me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his mane.

I don't recall much after that until we were again in Jenny's den. As the pain began to fade my mind grew clearer and my vision returned. There was a horrible taste in my mouth, from what I can only assume was something Jenny had given me for the pain. When I finally alert, I became aware of the fact that Jenny was trying to capture my attention.

"Mistoffelees? Can you hear me?"

"I... I can hear you know," my speech was slightly slurred from the medication or the pain, or both.

"What happened? Tugger said he heard you screaming and found you on the ground."

"I was dancing until I heard this loud pop and my leg felt as if it was being torn apart."

"I feared as much. I think you may have fully severed your Achilles'. Can you point your foot for me?" Try as I may, I couldn't.

"So what does this mean then?"

"I don't know how to make this any easier so I'll just come out and say it. I don't think you'll ever dance again."

"Ever?"

"Injuries like these rarely fully heal, as you just learned. If by some miracle the tendon did manage to repair itself enough for you to have full control again, it would be even weaker than it was when you tore it today. I mean, I guess you technically wouldn't be without the capacity to dance again, but you'd end up exactly where you are now."

* * *

"What am I going to do Tug? Dancing has always been my whole life! I don't know what I am if I'm not a dancer!" We were seated next to each other on the boot lid of the TSE1, alone in the cold night air.

"I wish I had an answer for you, love, but that's something that only you can answer. You may have defined your life thus far by your dancing, but what's to stop you from finding a new passion?"

"How am I supposed to do that? All we do around here is sing and dance! Sure Jerrie and Teazer go off every now and again and steal from Everlasting knows who, and Skimble goes off to Everlasting knows where on those railway journeys, but I'm not exactly cut out to be a thief and I haven't the slightest idea of how to steward!" I felt the tears pressing against my eyes, part of me wanted to let them fall, part of me wanted to at least appear strong. Tugger put his arm around me, pulling me close and nuzzling my head. I gave in and let the tears flow down my cheeks.

"You'll find your way. Just remember how we felt when we first came together. Neither of us knew how our fathers would take to the news that their sons were in love with another tom, nor did we know how the tribe would react to such a thing, but here we are. Together. We made it through that and we'll make it through this." We sat there silently, together in the pale moonlight. Just as the dawn was breaking, another day dawning, Tugger broke the silence. "Hey Misto? Have you ever thought of trying your hand at magic?"


End file.
